Greeny Phatom/BBC Continuity
The following is a collection of BBC continuity transcripts for Greeny Phatom. These include idents, promos, trailers, and CBBC continuity. Idents 1996 BBC One Idents Ident #1 Continuity announcer: This is BBC One, and it's time to journey to 123 Greeny Phatom for the premiere of Robert Stainton's new animated comedy, Greeny Phatom. Ident #2 Continuity announcer: A new episode of the anthuman world starts now on BBC One, and Little Guy's got some pretty interesting feats in store for us tonight. Ident #3 Continuity announcer: Having trouble getting to sleep tonight? Not to worry, as Little Guy has just the solution, right now, on BBC One. Ident #4 Continuity announcer: Behold! The Great Drink Thief is born! And all of the Colas have mysteriously disappeared! Find out the answer to this mystery right now, on BBC One. Ident #5 Continuity announcer: Little Guy Insanity takes over the world of 123 Greeny Phatom tonight on BBC One, and the Beansons have got a rather nasty plan ahead of them. Ident #6 Continuity announcer: What do you get when you mix Sing-a-Long Songs, anti-hero sailors, and Windows 2000? The Cure of Santed Sailor, that is! Ident #7 Continuity announcer: Have you always wanted to visit your favourite pizza restaurant? Join us now, as Pube Beanson takes us on a journey to Showbiz Pizza Palace, right here, on BBC One. BBC One 1997 Idents Ident #1 Continuity announcer: Welcome back to 123 Greeny Phatom and our brand new look on BBC One. Tonight, it's the first installment of Coke Colar, as we take a look at how the episodes of the anthuman life are made...that is, if there aren't any interruptions sneaking around. Ident #2 Coming soon! More coming soon! BBC One 1998 Idents Coming soon! BBC One 1999 Idents Coming soon! BBC One 2000 Idents Coming soon! BBC One 2001 Idents Coming soon! BBC One 2002 Idents Acrobat Ident Continuity announcer: Good morning from BBC One, and now it's time for the season 7 premiere of Greeny Phatom as we look at how Dr. PBS was born, and....hope you enjoy our fabulous new look! More coming soon! BBC One Special Greeny Phatom "Rhythm & Movement" Idents Coming soon! BBC One "Greeny Phatom The Movie" Idents Tumbler Ident Cameron Murphy: A special movie premiere now on BBC One, and this is a little project I personally co-animated myself. Yes, it's Greeny Phatom -- the movie! NI Tumbler Ident Cameron Murphy: On BBC One Northern Ireland right now, it's Greeny Phatom The Movie! Oh, gotta run for the roads! OHH, run for the roads!! Scotland Tumbler Ident Cameron Murphy: Ahhh... Look at all those people dancing! And the music! Why can't all the other regions use this music?! Pfft! Licensing issues my arse. Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, it's GP The Movie. Promos Coming soon! Trails BBC 'Digital Faces' Greeny Phatom promo (We open up on a close up of Jake Sharratt's face whereas he opens his eyes, and the camera starts to pull back.) Jake Sharratt: The main thing about digital television... (The camera pulls back further enough to reveal Jake Sharratt's head formed by smaller heads.) Jake Sharratt: ...is that you can never have too many channels. (Jake's head breaks apart and the smaller heads start flying across the valley before forming Ralf Little as Jonny from Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps.) Jonny: There's smashing comedy and drama on BBC Three... (The heads break apart again and form Bella's head from the Tweenies.) Bella: ...entertaining children's programmes on CBBC and CBeebies... (The heads break apart once more, and form Alastair Yates' head.) Alastair Yates: ...and round-the-clock news on BBC News 24. (The heads break apart yet again and form Cameron Murphy (one of the animators for Greeny Phatom The Movie).) Cameron Murphy: You can get SIX extra BBC channels without subscription for a one-off payment of around £130 on free satellite, OR for around £40 on Freeview. (The following text appears at the bottom...) 08700 10 10 10 www.bbc.co.uk/digital Not all services are available in all areas. Cameron Murphy: To find out how you can be part of this big change, call 08700 10 10 10. Or just visit the Beeb's website. It doesn't matter what you do! (End of ad. We quickly fade to a live-action shot of the BBC's transmitters (a few of them screening the 'digital face trailers shown so far) for a brief second before we pan quickly to Cameron Murphy in a booth doing voice work for the preceding ad.) Cameron Murphy: Or just visit the Beeb's website. Doesn't really matter what you do! (Cameron walks out of the booth, at which point everyone from off-screen applauds him for his work. Then, the BBC One 'Rhythm & Movement' jingle from the Tapdogs ident starts playing as we see the text: SPECIAL THANKS TO CAMERON MURPHY FOR HIS VOICE WORK ON THIS AD WE REALLY APPRECIATE GETTING TO WORK WITH HIM! pops up at the bottom. After five seconds, we fade to the Tapdogs ident where the music originates from.) Cameron Murphy: Well, hope you enjoyed my voice on that ad, and now it's time to look back at Dr. Beanson's best moments here on BBC One, in an all-new three-parter special of Greeny Phatom. (Greeny Phatom Season 10 intro) Category:Transcripts